


==>Jade: Visit Dave.

by writerkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkind/pseuds/writerkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short fluffy oneshot in which Jade visits Dave in Texas and the limits of what can happen in canon are stretched. I really just wanted to write Dave/Jade cuddles okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Jade: Visit Dave.

==>Be Dave.  
You are Dave, and for the first time in 13 years you are cleaning up your room. The idea of you cleaning is so shocking, even Bro’s rock solid poker face broke when he walked in. Smuppets were kicked under the bed, both ironically and sincerely purchased vinyls were stacked by your turntables, and your bed was actually made. There was really only one reason you’d ever go to this much trouble to make your room presentable.

==>Dave: Be Jade.  
You are sitting on your bed, watching the clock on your nightstand and trying your very hardest not to fall asleep, because at 3 o’clock (for Texas, of course) you are going to appearify yourself right in front of Dave’s apartment. You guys have been planning this for ages, and you finally get see him for real. The clock reaches the new hour, and you plug the coordinates Dave gave you into the appearifier and press the button. 

==>Jade: Be Dave again.  
There’s a slight woosh outside your door, then a short knock on the door. Jade. You glance around, but Bro is out of sight. Hopefully, for once, he’ll keep his ninja shenanigans to a minimum. You shove the nervous butterflies behind your perfected poker face and regain your coolkid persona. 

==>Door: Open.  
Jade jumps a little when the door opens, but surprise gets replaced by elatement pretty quickly, and she practically jumps to give Dave a hug. They nearly topple over, but of course Dave is at his A-game smoothness right now, so they don’t actually fall. 

“Ohmigosh hi Dave!” Jade squeaks, and damn if her voice isn’t the cutest thing. She grabs his hands and starts tugging him all over the apartment, asking what this is and that is, and he does his best to keep up with her. He can’t help but laugh when she points to a smuppet-filled blender confusedly, and then has to awkwardly explain that these are his Bro’s smuppets and yes, they’re all over the apartment and no, you don’t want to know what he uses them for. 

“Do you actually have TV on your weird island, or shall I initiate you in the world of fascinating, abundantly creative cable television?” Dave asks. Jade’s eyes grow all wide and adorable with shock.  
“You have a TV?” she says, with her mouth in a little “o”. “I’ve never actually seen one, just what I can watch on the internet.”  
“Come on,” he says. “This can be your first lesson in irony, too, I guess.” 

They plop down on the couch and Dave turns on some stupid talk show, like The View or something, and starts commenting on how shitty it is, but Jade isn’t even listening to him anymore because she’s just a bit starstruck. She was expecting him to be really cool and all, but some people exude even more coolness in person than they do online, and Dave is pretty much the coolest guy she knows to begin with. She just kind of sits there with her head on his shoulder and her feet tucked up on the couch under her and absorbs the fact that this is the first time she can remember that she’s off her island and she’s with Dave freaking Strider and oh my gosh how is this really happening?

Dave, obviously, is trying his absolute hardest to stay cool, but inside he’s still so nervous, so rambling on about the absolute fucking quality of Whoopi Goldberg’s opinions is pretty much all he can do the keep from freaking out and/or embarrassing himself. He keeps talking and trying not to think about Jade’s head on his shoulder, but it’s really hard not to, and eventually they stop watching at all. At some point, they just end up talking on the couch, with Dave laying against a pillow, and Jade pretty much just curled up against him with her head on him chest. It occurs to Dave that he has some new songs that Jade hasn’t heard yet, and he mentions it to her. 

She jumps up and gets halfway across the room to listen to them before she realizes that she has no idea where she’s going. 

“Jade, this way.” Dave says with a laugh. This time he grabs her hand and pulls her along to his turntables. The thought crosses his mind that he’s bringing a girl to his room, but especially for the mind that he described as “borderline pornographic”, his intents have never been so innocent. Jade sits down on the edge on his bed and Dave does what he’s best at, playing music. They’ve always shared music between each other, but it’s better to share in person. 

While Dave plays random remixes, Jade lays down because she’s been trying not to sleep for hours and it’s almost 6 now. “This is really...*yawn*...good, Dave.” she mumbles sleepily.  
“Oh no, Harley,” he complains. “You aren’t gonna fucking fall asleep on me now.” Jade is already halfway asleep, though, so with a sigh Dave sits next to her. She looks at him, and he can tell that she’s gonna be out in a minute. Behind the shades, he rolls his eyes at her and lays down next to her. She rolls over a bit so he can hold her, and of course she’s asleep a moment later. 

Dave doesn’t fall asleep, he just kind of lets her sleep, because that’s just what Jade does. Eventually, she’s gonna have Bec appearify her back to the island, but that doesn’t really matter right now because the moment is just absolutely perfect. Screw irony and shitty swords, this is pretty damn great.


End file.
